


Heaven's pastry

by Hanbinwifey



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Insecure Jinhwan, Introvert Jinhwan, Jinhwan's centered, M/M, Out of character Junhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: A terrible looking bakery from outside seems to hide a gorgeous cook inside.





	Heaven's pastry

**Author's Note:**

> Just.. some..fluff??

 

Jinhwan stops before a bakery. Hanbin is craving for sweets and he has no choice but to follow what his only friend wants. Hanbin is going to whine, sulk, probably even make song if he’s not getting his cake. Last time Jinhwan refused to buy him chicken, he made a whole 3 minutes long, chicken nugget song. That shit better not happening again.   
  
His face is flatly staring at the bakery sign board. Heaven’s pastry. Quite lame, even corny to Jinhwan’s liking. The board is bland, using typical black wood, and the font is just...  _ terrible _ . He believes the owner have a bad taste at decorations.

 

Jinhwan stares at it like it just stole his appetite. The outer walls are all wooden, painted in bright red with white stripes framing the windows. Seeing the black corrugated roof, Jinhwan can’t help but making a face because it reminds him of a cow shed. Ugly is an understatement to describe this place. Especially when the bakery is huddled between a jewelry shop and an aesthetic looking clothes store, towering the place and making it less appealing. He feels an urge to clown the owner.

 

It is his first time coming to this street, struggling with Google maps earlier to find this place because he’s so, so bad at direction. Moreover, he’s a homebody, an introverted one above it. Needless to say how much he hates going out to places.

 

Jinhwan peeves because of it, sighs long before entering the bakery. And that’s where all his prejudices leave his mind. 

 

His eyes widening when the interior design left him in awestruck. It feels airy and bright. The sunlight peeks through the window, reflected on the glass of the mouth-watering display, but not blinding those who see. The wooden floor, the wooden counter top, the black pendant lamps hanging lowly above the display racks, it gives off modern, chic, yet rustic charm. 

 

Jinhwan’s eyes are wandering to places, looking around in amazement. Unlike the outer appearance, this place is breathtaking, instagram worthy, aesthetically pleasing, especially with dark grey brick wall with cocoa and coffee paintings hanging on it. The buttery aroma of the fresh baked cookies wafting tantalisingly under his nose, somehow making the air more delicious than any flavour he knows. 

 

He walks toward the display cakes in slow paces, eyes enjoying the glamorous looking pastries inside it. From a cake with alternating layers of lemon curd and probably vanilla buttercream, decorated with golden icing with a small yellow flower, to a cheesecake with crunchy looking crust sprinkled with sugar dust, are all fascinating, total feast for the eyes.

 

Jinhwan can’t recall about what Hanbin asked him to buy and immediately searching his phone inside his pocket.

 

From : One and Only

_ Buy me the sponge cake. Not a chiffon one, not an angel food one. _

_ Love, xoxo _

 

Did Hanbin think Jinhwan has any idea of what he said? Jinhwan rolls his eyes. What even is angel food ? Cake with wings and all white? 

 

“What kind of cakes do you want to buy, sir?” A voice startles Jinhwan

 

He looks up and sways his gaze around to make sure whether the voice’s owner is talking to him or to someone else. There’s only like 3 people standing in front of the display, a couple and Jihwan. 

 

“Me?” Jinhwan’s pointing finger to himself when he sees the couple’s standing a bit far to him to be talked to. The man nods. Jinhwan left in dumbstruck when he has a longer view of that guy, because holy shit is he a supermodel? Why the fuck the cook behind the cake racks is so freaking...hot?

 

“Yes, sir.” He puts a business smile. “What kind of cakes do you want to eat?” He repeats, voice low and raspy.

 

Tall, velvet black hair with bangs down, sharp jaw and plump lips, broad shoulder hidden beneath white fitted, cook uniform, creating an ethereal looking creature, taking Jinhwan’s breath for a few second.

 

“A-ah what was it?” JInhwan mutters, snaps out from the awestruck. “Angelic cake. Not shiffon, not shortie.”

 

The guy smirks, holding his laugh.

 

“Angel food cake? Not chiffon, not shortcake?” He corrects him and sudden sheepishness slaps Jinhwan’s face because he sounds dumb blurting out nonsense. “Ye-yeah. That.”

 

The guy’s lowering himself and opens the display cakes, beautiful veiny hands take the sliced cakes inside with some kitchen equipment which looks like a plastic shovel.

 

“-re or takeaway?”

 

Jinhwan blinks, seems like he’s dazing out because he can only hear the last part of the question. “Two for takeaway, and I’ll eat one here.” It was a slip of the tongue actually, half absentmindedly due to his suddenly-unable-to-function brain. That wasn’t Hanbin’s order, but he can’t even remember  _ what is _ Hanbin’s order at all. He hopes he’s not wrong. Even if he did, it’s not like Hanbin is going to be mad. All cakes probably taste the same, Jinhwan thinks. (No Jinhwan, they are not!)

 

The man smiles “You like sweets, sir?” He asks without looking at Jinhwan, neatly putting 2 cakes inside a wooden colored box. Jinhwan only nods, staring at all his movement attentively when he puts another sliced cake to a plate.

 

“You want a drink sir?” He asks again when he gives him the cakes, which disappoint Jinhwan because it doesn’t have wings and not white and angelic looking (Of course they aren’t!). It’s like a _ cake _ . Not quite appealing if it’s not for the white sauce and red and black raspberries on top.

 

Jinhwan takes it hesitantly. “Ah, uh, you have something like milkshake?”

 

The latter’s brow raised, amused. “We have iced chocolate.” He’s pointing to the hanging chalkboard on wall behind him. “Is that counts as milkshake?” He chuckles, and Jinhwan feels his face is hot. “Uh, yeah, I mean, no, probably..  I- I’ll take it.” Jinhwan stutters before clumsily turns away and walks to an empty, mahogany table on the corner of the bakery.

 

Jinhwan doesn’t understand why he feels so flustered right now. The man is still there, showing his back, working on Jinhwan’s milkshake (iced chocolate, it’s iced chocolate!) behind the racks. Even his back looks so sexy and Jinhwan is squealing inside seeing it.

 

_ Weirdo.  _

_ You’re such a creep _

_ This is why no one like you. _

 

The insecurity suddenly whispers.

 

“Sorry...” Jinhwan says to no one in particular, eyes plummet down, trying to calm the anxiety that kicking him just now. Jinhwan’s tightening his brown leather jacket though it’s not even cold. The cake lies in wait before him, untouched for a few second, maybe minutes. But when his nose catches the smell of the angel food cake, Jinhwan’s hand moves to take a bite.

 

His pupils dilate once it enters his mouth, nearly gasps when his tastebud practically sings under the slightly sweet flavor of the cake. He’s not a fan of sweets, or so he claims, because man, in Jinhwan’s view, supposedly loves all bitter, salty, strong flavour. But why is this feels so delicious to his liking?

 

Jinhwan smiles while taking another bite. It’s fluffy, tender, light as air, and oh well,  _ divine _ . The white sauce turns out to be sweet, like a melted white chocolate. It blends well with the fresh, moist fruits on top. Jinhwan can’t ask for more perfect mix. 

 

“Enjoying it, sir?” A voice barges into Jinhwan’s state of mind, scattering his focus. 

 

“Here’s your ice-,  _ milkshake _ . Your milkshake.” He says, still with his business smile and puts down a collins glass, a box inside a canvas bag, which Jinhwan’s assumes as his order, and another slice of cake from his tray.

 

“Uhm, thank you.” Jinhwan swallows before speaks. “B- but I don’t remember ordered this one.” He points at the sliced triple layered sponge cake with strawberry and cream on top. The man curls a smile. “This is your first time coming to this place, right? It’s a bonus for the first time buyer.” He bows, then leaves Jinhwan in perplexed state.

 

Jinhwan presses his lips together out of joy, trying to stay calm from the unexpected bonus just now, but he’s unable to hide his crescent-shaped eyes. He finishes his angel food cake, drinking the  _ milkshake _ and tasting another dessert given to him.

 

“Wow.” He says to himself. It’s not really sweet like it’s appearance. The wondrous flavor of field-fresh strawberries mixed with whipped cream, along with moist but airy textures, makes Jinhwan feels like it’s slightly similar with the angel cake one, but like,  _ richer _ . And it’s undoubtedly tastier to his liking.

 

He shoves a generous amount of the cake into his mouth, savouring every bite he takes as his tongue feeling the  _ foodgasm _ . It’s delicious, and Jinhwan wants to keep eating it.

 

Once he finishes the tastiest dessert he had ever eat, Jinhwan burps slightly and drinks his well made milkshake (Saying iced chocolate is an insult to this well blended chocolate drink, okay!). He walks clumsily to the cashier to pay.

“Uhm, how- how much is it?” Jinhwan says dryly when he see that the cashier is also the same man who served him earlier.

 

“10 $, sir.” The man says, curls a smile.

 

Jinhwan feels like his heart skipped a beat, two beats, or maybe three before he blinks quite a time, flustered over the beaming smile. His hand gives out the money, a bit shaky and Jinhwan feels like time slows to a trickle, world momentarily stops when the guy takes it and touches his fingertips.

 

They both are waiting for the cashier machine, buzzing as it’s printing the receipt. The guy tears it apart from the machine once it fully printed, takes a pen and write something on top of it. 

 

“Here’s your change, sir.” He smiles, tilts his head a bit as he gives it to Jinhwan.

 

_ “ +8283xxx, if you like the sweets, please come back :)” _

 

And Jinhwan pretty much sure, his burning cheeks are visible when he reads the beautiful writing on the back side of his receipt.

 

“Th-thank you, “ He stutters in response. “Junhoe. My name is Junhoe, sir.” Junhoe leans forward a bit as he speaks, chuckles when he completes Jinhwan’s words by pointing his finger toward his name tag on his uniform.

 

“Thank you, J-Junhoe.” Jinhwan sheepishly says, doesn’t understand why he feels the need to say the guy’s name. It’s a pretty name, somehow fits the manly vibe the man radiated, somehow fits Jinhwan’s tip of tongue.

 

“My pleasure, sir. I’ll be waiting for your visit again.” He smiles toothily and Jinhwan wants to hide himself because he wants to squeal over how perfect the smile is.

 

“Ah-ah yeah.” He replies and turns around, wanting to go out as fast as he could because his vulnerable heart can’t take this any longer.

 

“Oh, and i’ll be waiting for your messages. Please tell me if my cakes are good, sir.” Junhoe speaks a bit loud to make sure Jinhwan can hear him when he reaches the front door.

 

Jinhwan doesn’t say anything in return but quickens his pace. The tips of his ears are so red, burned over Junhoe’s last messages. 

 

“Cute.” Junhoe chuckles when the small guy lost in sight.

 

Jinhwan wants to go home fast and hug Hanbin because, seems like at one time, he made a right decision by asking Jinhwan to go to this bakery.

 

“Heaven’s pastry... It’s really heavenly.” He says to himself, couldn’t stop being giddy.

 

“Maybe, maybe the cook is an angel himself.” Jinhwan giggles of the thought, mentally squealing when he remembers that Junhoe gave his number.

 

Jinhwan’s heart couldn’t stop bouncing inside his chest and he needs to hold it to calm his ass down as his feet leading him back to home.

 

Jinhwan will frame this receipt on his wall.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dee, it's L. I made this for you and I'm sorry for the grammar lapses and i'm sorry if this isn't fluffy enough.


End file.
